memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Worf
Worf, son of Mogh and grandson of Colonel Worf, was one of the most influential Klingons in the quadrant from the mid- to late 24th Century. Early Life and Career Worf was born in 2340 on Qo'noS and shortly afterwards moved to the Khitomer colony with his parents, leaving his younger brother behind with a family friend as he was too young to travel. In 2346 the colony was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans and his parents were killed. Worf survived the attack and was rescued by the crew of the Federation starship USS Intrepid. Sergey Rozhenko, an onboard crewman, took care of Worf at the age of 6 and later returned to Earth with him where he was adopted with his wife, Helena Rozhenko. (TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Family") The Rozhenkos found it difficult to raise a Klingon child on Earth so made the decision to take Worf and his human brother, Nikolai Rozhenko, to the farm colony of Gault. The two brothers rarely saw eye to eye and spent most of their childhood in disagreement. (TNG: "Heart of Glory, "Homeward") Growing up with humans made for a difficult childhood; Worf found it hard to bridge the gap between his Klingon heritage and his decidedly un-Klingon circumstances. In 2353, when Worf was thirteen, he was captain of his school soccer team. The team made it to the championships that year, and Worf was determined to win. Near the end of the second half, with the score tied, Worf's team got a corner kick. Worf and one of his opponents, Mikel, both leaped up to head a highflying ball. Although Mikel had position, Worf was determined to score. Worf successfully made the goal, however, their two heads would collide in the process. Triumphant, Worf turned to Mikel to gloat, only to find him lying on the grass bleeding with a broken neck. Mikel would die the next day, forever scarring Worf with the reality of human frailty. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") In 2355, Worf went to Qo'noS to perform the first Age of Ascension ceremony, staying with his cousin's family. Unfortunately, the Klingons rejected Worf because he was too human. Being rejected by Humans for being too Klingon, and rejected by Klingons for being too human, Worf was left feeling like an outsider. He sought refuge with the Klingon clerics in the Caves of No'Mat, who took him in, gave him food and accommodation. There, whilst undergoing the Rite of Maj'Qua, the legendary Klingon warrior Kahless the Unforgettable appeared to Worf in a vision. Kahless said that Worf would do something that no other Klingon has ever done before. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") Worf returned to Minsk, Earth. Worf would often take camping trips to the Ural Mountains with his father (TNG: "Family", DS9: "Change of Heart"), and pondering the meaning of Kahless's words. In 2357, Worf and Nikolai joined Starfleet Academy. Although Nikolai dropped out after the first year, Worf was able to continue through the entire course. In 2361, Worf became the first Klingon to graduate from starfleet academy officer, something no other Klingon has done before. Kahless's prophecy had fulfilled itself. :In a scene cut from DS9: "Resurrection", Worf mentioned that he had served as an ensign aboard the [[USS Hawk|USS ''Hawk]], prior to his posting on the Enterprise-D. It is likely that this was his first assignment after graduation and his only posting before taking his position on the Enterprise as a junior lieutenant.'' :Although Kahless' prophecy most likely refers to Worf's graduation from Starfleet Academy, it may refer to other events that occurred in Worf's lifetime. More on this as the article progresses. Aboard the USS Enterprise-D Worf in 2364.]] Lieutenant junior grade Worf took his posting on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as a junior bridge officer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in 2364. His first year of duty aboard the ship was spent as a relief officer for the con and other bridge stations. Worf helped the Enterprise crew, unaccustomed to Klingon culture, learn the ways of Klingon Warriors, as was evidenced when Koras, Konmil, K'nera and Kuniva came aboard. Here, the crew witnessed the Klingon Death Ritual (the first time non-Klingons have witnessed the event). When K'nera offered Worf a place in the Klingon Navy, Worf refused, and stayed with the Enterprise crew. When Worf's predecessor Natasha Yar died against Armus, he was temporarily promoted to chief tactical officer and security chief of the Enterprise. In 2365, he became a full-time chief tactical officer and security chief. Also that year, he became involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary who would become the mother of his child, Alexander Rozhenko. When Worf tried to undergo the Klingon Mating Ritual, K'Ehleyr refused ("Don't give me any of that Klingon nonsense"). They parted afterward. (TNG: "The Emissary") Later that year, Worf also performed the Ruustai ceremony with Jeremy Aster, admitting him into the House of Mogh, after Jeremy's mother was killed on an away mission. (TNG: "The Bonding") In 2366, Worf was promoted to Lieutenant. Later that year, he was reunited with his broher Kurn, who he had not seen since he first left his homeworld as a child. Kurn arrived on the Enterprise to inform Worf that his honour was put into question when the Klingon Empire announced that Mogh had betrayed the Klingons at the Khitomer colony by giving the Romulans strategic information. Chancellor K'mpec had approved this finding on the assumption that no one would challenge it, but Worf and his brother Kurn appeared before the Klingon High Council to protest. Worf discovered that it was indeed Duras who had committed treason, but K'mpec feared his powerful house and did not think it wise to condemn him. Worf agreed to accept discommendation to avoid a civil war and preserve the Klingon Empire. It was also decided to keep secret Kurn's bloodline to protect his honour. (TNG: "Sins of the Father") Worf in 2369.]] In 2367 Worf was introduced to his son, Alexander, when K'Ehlayr came on board the Enterprise to meet with Captain Picard. He had been requested by Chancellor K'mpec to serve as the Arbiter of Succession, which meant it was his responsibilty to decide whether Gowron or Duras was to become the next Chancellor of the Klingon Empire. K'Ehleyr, wanted to finish mating ritual having learned of Worf's discommendation, but Worf denied this request, not wishing to lavish his family's dishonour on K'Ehleyr. K'Ehleyr discovered that it was not Worf's father Mogh who betrayed the Klingons at Khitomer. It was Duras' family who was to blame, and it was Duras who killed Chancellor K'mpec. She was murdered by Duras before she had any chance of delivering the evidence to Captain Picard. When Worf came in, K'Ehleyr whispered who killed her: "Duras". Worf performed the Klingon Death Ritual in front of Alexander telling him "If you have never seen death before, then look--and always remember." Worf stormed into Duras' bridge claiming for the right of vengeance under Klingon law. Even though Duras was the only who could clear his family's name, Worf still went ahead and killed Duras. Following K'Ehleyr's death, Worf confirmed to Alexander that he was his father. (TNG: "Reunion") The death of Duras allowed Gowron to become the new Chancellor. It was not enough to avoid civil war, which broke out in late 2367 when the House of Duras and its supporters attacked Chancellor Gowron's position. It emerged that the Duras Sisters, Lursa and B'Etor had showed that Duras had a son, Toral and that he was the rightful chancellor of the empire. However, Toral's claim as the Duras family could not be proven. Worf, feeling it was his place to help his people, resigned from Starfleet and took position with Gowron against the forces of the Duras family. Worf's influence was proven instrumental in the war when he ordered Kurn, who had control over a fleet of ships, to back Gowron. Starfleet came to his aid without getting directly involved when they were able to reveal that the Duras family were garnering support from the Romulans. With help from Starfleet, the Romulan involvement was stopped, thus enabling Gowron's forces to quickly end the war and solidify his position as Chancellor. As appreciation for Worf's help, Chancellor Gowron restored honour to the House of Mogh, gave Kurn, who publically announced his bloodline to Mogh, a seat on the High Council, and gave Worf the life of Duras' illegitimate son, Toral. Worf, unable to kill an innocent boy, let Toral go (something he would regret in the recovery of the Sword of Kahless). Worf returned to Starfleet without incident. (TNG: "Redemption, Part I", "Redemption, Part II") In 2368, when the Enterprise was damaged by a quantum filament, Worf was forced to deliver Keiko's baby daughter, Molly O'Brien. He humorously noted that Molly resembles Miles O'Brien. (TNG: "Disaster") Later, Worf's mother came aboard the Enterprise requesting that he take custody of his son Alexander (TNG: "New Ground"). Despite some early difficulties, not helped by Lwaxana Troi's interference (TNG: "Cost of Living"), Worf eventually settled with his son, and sent him to the Enterprise. One day, whilst performing an inventory check, a cargo container fell on Worf, injuring his back and leaving him paralysed. Unwilling to live on as a paralysed Klingon, Worf asked his son Alexander to perform the Hegh'bat (the rite of suicide). Opposition from Riker, Troi and Crusher, in addition to Alexander's lack of knowledge of Klingon culture led Worf to change his mind. He permitted Dr. Toby Russell to perform a dangerous and experimental procedure to replace his spinal column. The surgery was a failure, and Worf was declared dead. However, due to a strange quirk of Klingon physiology, every organ in the Klingon body has a backup organ that kicks in whenever damage occurs to the first. Worf's backup spinal column kicked in, and Worf woke up. It took time, but with the help of his son, and Deanna Troi, Worf made a full recovery. (TNG: "Ethics") In 2369, whilst the Enterprise was on board Deep Space Nine, Worf was met by a Yridian called Shrek. Shrek told Worf that Mogh may not have died at Khitomer after all, that he may still be alive living with Romulans in a remote prison camp. This disturbing fact, if true, would dishonor Worf, and his family (even Alexander) for three generations, since a true warrior would fight to the death rather than get captured by the dishonourable Romulans. With advice from Data and Troi, Worf decided to meet Shrek and guide him to the Carraya Sectore, where the prison camp was located. On the surface, Worf encountered an old Klingon man called L'Kor. After identifying himself as the Son of Mogh, L'Kor informed Worf that his father died at Khitomer, and that a number of prisoners were taken to this camp at the Carraya Sector. Worf attempted to free the prisoners, but the leaders refused, and instead took custody of Worf. (TNG: "Birthright, part 1", "Birthright, part 2") Worf was instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as emperor to the Klingon people. The position had not been held for centuries and was ceremonial but he felt that the Klingon Empire had lost its way from Kahless' original teachings and thought the new emperor could bring further stability. (TNG: "Rightful Heir") In late 2370 Worf accidentally transversed a quantum fissure and began sliding uncontrollably between different quantum realities. In one such reality he was married to Deanna Troi; upon his return Worf asked Deanna to become a Soh-chim to Alexander, a role she gladly accepted (TNG : Parallels). Shortly afterwards he began a romantic relationship with the counselor, but by early 2371, it seemed to have ended amicably. (TNG: "All Good Things...," Star Trek: Generations) Shortly following Worf's promotion to Lieutenant Commander and after the destruction of the Enterprise-D on Veridian III in 2371, Worf took an extended leave of absense from Starfleet to evaluate his future. He returned his son to Earth to live with the Rozhenkos while he himself took refuge on Boreth. (Star Trek: Generations, DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Reassignment to Deep Space 9 In 2372, Worf was recalled from leave and reassigned to Deep Space Nine as strategic operations officer. He again became a player in galactic politics as the Federation tried to avert war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassian Union. Worf was their best link to Chancellor Gowron and a meeting between them was arranged. He was asked to resign Starfleet and join Gowron on the Klingon campaign to invade Cardassia. Worf felt the war was wrong and that it was incompatible with his loyalties with the Federation. As a consequence, Gowron had the House of Mogh stripped of its honour and had Kurn thrown off the High Council and continued on the course for war without Worf's help. The Klingons failed to bring down the Cardassian government with the Federation protecting them and an enraged Gowron withdrew the Khitomer accords and made an enemy of the Federation. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Four months after Kurn lost his seat on the Klingon High Council, he arrived at DS9 seeking help from his brother to perform the Mauk-to'Vor ritual. He felt that the ritual, which involved Worf killing him, was the only way to restore his honour. After receiving orders from his CO not to carry out the honour killing, Worf arranged for his brother to have cosmetic surgery and his memory wiped so he could start a new life with no ties to the House of Mogh. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh") Following a year of hostilities and border skirmishes between the Federation and Klingons (See: Second Federation-Klingon War), Worf assisted in discovering that Chancellor Gowron's chief military advisor and overseer of the Cardassian invasion, posing as General Martok, was, in fact, a Dominion changeling agent who was on a mission to destabalize relations between the two powers. With the Dominion presented as the common enemy, the Klingons and Federation resigned the peace treaties, which also had a new provision that banned subspace weapons. (DS9: "Broken Link", "Apocalypse Rising") Worf rescued the real General Martok from Dominion Internment Camp 321 and the two became honoured friends when Martok was assigned to DS9. Worf, and later Alexander Rozhenko, was adopted into the House of Martok. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light", "Soldiers of the Empire", DS9: "Sons and Daughters") Worf became romantically involved with the station's science officer, Jadzia Dax in early 2373. Not soon after, Worf was ordered to take the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] and join the fleet of ships set to intercept a Borg cube in Sector 001 on a course for Earth. The Enterprise-E came to Worf's rescue when the Defiant was heavily damaged. Reunited with his old crewmates, Worf assisted in destroying the Borg cube and prevented the Borg from changing history when they travelling back in time to 2063 in an attempt to kill Zefram Cochrane. (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places, Star Trek: First Contact) When war broke out between the Federation and Dominion in late 2373, Worf and Jadzia were separated when they were reassigned. Dax was given command of the Defiant, while Worf was assigned to a Klingon ship. The two married in early 2374 when Starfleet retook DS9 and they returned to their former positions. (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited...") Sadly, the marriage was short lived when Jadzia tragically died at the hands of Gul Dukat when she simply got in his way while attemting to destroy a Bajoran Orb (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets") In 2375, Worf led a mission to destroy a Dominion shipyard. He dedicated this mission to his late wife, in order to ease her entrance into Sto-Vo-Kor. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols") Later that year, Worf commanded the Koraga when it was destroyed by the Dominion; his escape pod was rescued by Ezri Dax, with whom Worf was captured by the Breen. After undergoing an interrogation, Worf and Ezri were freed by Legate Damar as part of his resistance to the Dominion. (DS9: "Penumbra", "Strange Bedfellows") Worf protecting the Ba'ku people in 2375.]] Later in 2375, Worf visited the Federation colony on Manzar to establish a new defense perimeter against the Dominion. At this opportunity, however, he visited his old friends on the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], which was on a diplomatic mission nearby. For a brief period Worf rejoined his old crew to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the Ba'ku relocation. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Worf would return to Deep Space Nine, where he became disillusioned with the leadership of Gowron, citing his faulty battle planning and poor strategies at the later stages of the Dominion War. He challenged Gowron to combat and killed him; by right he was acclaimed the new chancellor of the Klingon High Council. However, Worf stepped aside and nominated Martok to the position. After the war, Martok asked that Worf be appointed Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire. Thereafter, Worf left Deep Space Nine to take his new post on Qo'noS. (DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind", "What You Leave Behind") Worf rejoined his old crewmates on the USS Enterprise-E on Earth, where he attended William Riker's and Deanna Troi's wedding ceremony. Following the Earth wedding and while en route to a second ceremony on Betazed, the wedding was postponed as the Enterprise-E detected positronic signals from the Kolarin system. Upon discovering that the source of the positronic signals was the Soong-type android, B-4, Rear Admiral Janeway of Starfleet Command assigned the Enterprise-E's to Romulus to begin new peace talks with the new Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, Shinzon, who was a human clone of Picard. The peace offer turned out to be a trap and in the end Worf, together with Romulans, had to face Shinzon and the Remans. Finally, he admitted that the Romulans fought with honor, possibly getting over his life-long grudge against this species. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Personal relationships Friendships Jean-Luc Picard Worf served as Chief of Security under Picard, and has great respect for him. When called a coward by Picard, Worf responded, "If you were any other man, I would kill you where you stand," implying great admiration. William Riker Worf's pursuit of Deanna Troi, once-and-again lover of Will Riker, strained his friendship with the Commander. In an alternate timeline, this burgeoning love triangle strangled their friendship entirely. But in the real world, Riker and Troi married, with Worf a guest of honor at the ceremony. Benjamin Sisko Worf served as Strategic Operations Officer under Sisko on Deep Space 9. They became closer personal friends thanks to Sisko's experiences with Curzon and Jadzia. Sisko took part in Worf's Kal'Hyah ceremony. Family Sergei and Helena Rozhenko Worf's adoptive human parents, Starfleet officers from Earth. Nikolai The son of the Rozhenko's, and Worf's foster brother. Mogh Worf's biological father, killed in the Khitomer Massacre. Kurn Worf's biological brother. Alexander Worf's son, the product of a romantic dalliance with K'Ehleyr. Martok Worf joined the House of Martok, becoming a member of Martok's Family. Romantic Attachments K'Ehleyr (TNG: "The Emissary", "Reunion") Worf's mate and mother of his only child, Alexander. When she was killed by Duras, Worf claimed the Klingon Right of Vengeance and killed him in a Bat'leth battle. This also had the consequence of making Gowron the new chancellor. Ba'el (TNG: "Birthright, Part I") Ba'el was the daughter of the male Romulan Tokath and the female Klingon Gi'ral, living in the Romulan prisoner camp on Carraya IV. Her first contact with the outside world came in 2369 when Worf came to the camp. She fell in love with Worf and protected him when Tokath was going to kill him for influencing some Klingons to leave. Ba'el never left the planet as she felt she would not be accepted by either Klingon or Romulan. Deanna Troi (TNG: "Parallels", "Eye of the Beholder", "All Good Things...") Worf dated Deanna Troi aboard the Enterprise. Though their relationship was brief, Worf respected Troi so much he asked her to care for Alexander if he died. (TNG: "Ethics") Jadzia Dax (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited") Worf's second wife, also deceased. She was killed when a Pah-wraith inhabiting the body of Gul Dukat tried to destroy an orb that she was praying at. Worf was not able to enact the Right of Vengence on Dukat, as his position was hidden until he was destroyed by Sisko. Though Worf and Jadzia's relationship only lasted a few years, it had a profound impact on Worf. Alternate timelines Yesterday's Enterprise When the Ambassador-class starship USS Enterprise-C emerged from the temporal rift, it created the alternate timeline that the Federation was suddenly in war with the Klingons, causing Worf to disappear mysteriously, to be replaced by Natasha Yar, who had died in 2364. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") Parallels After he returned from a Bat'leth tournament on Forcas III, Worf had encountered a quantum fissure, where he had deeper relationships with Deanna Troi in multiple alternate timelines. In at least two timelines, the two were married and had two children: Shannara Rozhenko and Eric-Christopher Rozhenko. In one timeline Worf was promoted to full commander and appointed first officer of the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Parallels") of H'atoria. (2395)]] All Good Things... In Q's anti-time timeline, Worf and Troi were deeply involved (similar to the other alternate realities), but Troi's subsequent death led to a rift between him and William T. Riker. He was a Klingon High Council member, and eventually became the governor of Klingon colony of H'atoria in 2395. (TNG: All Good Things...) The Visitor In this future alternate timeline, Worf is a able to pull his weight with the other Klingons. Possibly, he has a similar role as he does in TNG: All Good Things... (DS9: The Visitor) Chronology ;2340 : Born on Qo'noS to Mogh. ;2345 : Brother Kurn is born. Moved to Khitomer along his parents while Kurn remains on Qo'nos. ;2346 : Raised by the Rozhenkos after the Khitomer Massacre in which his parents are killed. ;2353 : Becomes captain of his school soccer team. ;2355 : Travels to Qo'noS, where Kahless appears to him in a vision. ;2357 : Joined Starfleet Academy. ;2361 : Becomes the first Klingon Starfleet officer. ;2364 : Served onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D). ;2365 : Involved with K'Ehleyr, a Human-Klingon emissary. ;2366 : Met his son, Alexander, for the first time. Killed Duras in claiming revenge on the death of K'Ehleyr. ;2367 : Resigned from Starfleet to assist the forces of Gowron against the forces of the Duras family in the Klingon Civil War. ;2369 : Instrumental in having a clone of Kahless the Unforgettable installed as the emperor. ;2370 : Travels accidentally between various quantum realities, upon his return asks Deanna Troi to be Soh-chim to his son Alexander Rozhenko then begins a romance with the Counsellor. ;2371 : Parts amicably with Deanna Troi. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander. ;2372 : Recalled from extended leave and re-asigned to Deep Space 9. ;2373 : Began romantic relationship with Jadzia Dax. Fought against the Borg incursion into Sector 001. ;2375 : Commanded the Koraga which is destroyed. Visits the old crewmates onboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) to reveal Admiral Dougherty's conspiracy concerning the relocation of the Ba'ku. Returns to DS9; slays Gowron in personal combat and installs Martok as Chancellor, left DS9 for his new assignment as the Federation Ambasador to Qo'noS. ;2379 : Rejoins his old crewmates on the Enterprise-E on Earth. Battles with Shinzon and the Remans along with the Romulans, potentially ending his life-long vendetta against them. de:Worf Category:Klingons Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel